Beyblade Lego Power Strike - Episode 21
Super Swords! Suymie VS Xander!! is the twenty-first episode of Beyblade Lego Power Strike. Plot Allan: "Alright Chase, lets see what I can do." Chase: "*possessed by darkness* I will end you." Allan: "You can try if you'd like, but you won't make it far." Chase: "Yes I will." Allan: "No. Let's go." Chase: "Fine, I'll end here you and now to prove it." Allan: "Doubt it, uhhh 3-2-1!" They chanted "3-2-1, Let it rip!" And their beys were off. Crueliest swiftly takes the center and Chase calls out Dark Pulse and Cruliest pulses a ring of darkness. Allan simply says Plasma Pulse and crushes into Crueliest, swiftly bursting it. Chase staring open-mouthed as Crueliest falls around, Chase crumpling to the ground, his face expressionless, Evan and Allan rushing over to his side and catching him before he falls. Finally, Chase's soul-piercing shout that is heard throughout America. Meanwhile Suymie is walking down the park to clear his mind. He takes slow, but long strides as he paces down the side. The park is such a beautiful place, isn't it? He thought to himself. As he got closer to the middle point, he started hearing another noise. Is that snoring? He asked himself. When he got to the middle fountain, he saw someone sleeping on a nearby bench. It was Xander. He started laughing at the fact the 4th strongest blader in the world was asleep in front of him. The laughter woke Xander up and he was mad. Xander stormed on over to Suymie, grabbed his shoulder and shook him. Xander: "HEY! I WAS SLEEPING! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, HUH?" Suymie: "Sorry! It was just funny to see you here." Xander: "Anyways, what do you want?" Suymie: "Well, I was just gonna have a walk but since you're here let's have a battle!" Xander: "Yeah sounds alright, kid. I'd whoop the living daylight outta you easily." Suymie: "That's what you think." They end the conversation there and walk over to the conveniently placed beystadium. They grabbed their beys and loaded them into their launchers. They shouted "3-2-1, Let it rip!" and the beys were off! Shadow quickly took the center and help its ground. Xcalibur burst forward and quickly knocked Shadow out of the center and towards the wall. Xander called out Metal Sword Crash and Xcalibur bursts forward towards Shadow already close to the wall and slams it into wall and slashed through causing massive damage and bursting Shadow. Suymie acts as though it were a fluke that he lost and Xander laughs at him for losing. Suymie picks up Shadow's parts and puts it back in his pocket. Xander and Suymie walk away. He walks the opposite direction, smirking. Later that day Masked Vixin: "Bring him to me." Servent: "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes, S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sir." The Servent would scurry quickly down the corridor towards the persons room. He knocks on the door, nervously, and the guys inside responds. Zane: "Heyo, what's up my dude?" Servent: "Th-th-th-th-the M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-master would l-l-l-l-l-l-l-like to see y-y-y-y-y-you s-s-s-s-s-s-sir." Zane: "Cool beans." They got up and walked over to were the Masked Vixin was standing. : "Yo, what's good homeslice?" Masked Vixin: "ZANE! HOW DARE THEE ACT SO CALM ABOUT THY WINS RECENTLY. Only 13-8. Disgrace, you're losing more than thee are winning. EXPLAIN YOURSELF FOOL!!" Zane: "Geez dude, that Evan Asagi kid and his friends Allan Kurogami and Jek Corimi were raiding us and they attacked me the most because said I was the leader." Masked Vixin: "YOU ARE DISGRACE, GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" Two guards came out and chucked Zane out of the fortress, Zane screaming the entire way. Before he hit the ground, someone caught. Rosie: "Hey, are you alright." *Zane instantly starts to blush* "I-I-I-I-I, I'm f-f-f-fine." Rosie: *giggles* "Okay, if you say so, I'm Rosie Acen, who are you?" Zane: *a bright red tomato* "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-i'm Z-z-z-z-z-zane." Rosie: "We should get out of here, it's not safe here. Me big bro knows Evan Asagi and he'll help us and get you fixed up. What happened?" Zane: *who is know a shade of red unknown to mankind* "*mutters Asagi* O-o-ook. I lost to him and his collogues and they kicked me out for that." Rosie: "Well, they don't lose so it shouldn't have counted against you." Zane: *I cant describe how red he is now* "Yeah.. I guess." Rosie: "Here's my number, now let's go!" At the Raging Snails I mean Raging Snakes HQ Evan: *on the phone* "Yes, I know! That's why I asked. WHAT? Idc go away, stop wasting my time." Evan hangs up. "Ahhh! Rosie and a lad, what brings you here friends?" Rosie: "Hi, Evan! This is Zane and he was quicked out of some place because he lost to you Jek and Allan. Did this have anything to do with the raid you guys did?" Evan: "Okay bye, good talk." He walks off. Rosie: "Well, he's usually nicer than that. There must something going on. He's the fifth best blader in the entire world, of course he's going to be busy with stuff. For now we can just talk!" Zane: *I give up, too red* "Y-y-y-yah, I-I-I-I-I'm fine with t-t-t-t-t-that." Rosie giggles. Major Events * Allan * Enzo plots out a tournament and has Suymie face off with Xander. Characters * Evan Asagi * Suymie Acen * Jek Corimi * Allan Kurogami * Chase Asagi * Honey Asagi * Xander Ackermann * Rosie Acen * Max Acen Beyblades * Elite Shadow Goddess Galaxy Burster (Suymie's) * Kite Xcalibur 6'Dagger Clash (Xander's) Featured Battles Battle continues from previous episode * Allan Kurogami (Shield Awestriker Quality Decca) VS Chase Asagi (Dark Crueliest 5Jet Bearing) = Allan & Awestriker (2-0) ** Round 1: Allan & Awestriker (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Suymie Acen (Elite Shadow Goddess Galaxy Burster) VS Xander Ackermann (Kite Xcalibur 6'Dagger Clash) = Xander & Xcalibur (2-0) ** Round 1: Xander & Xcalibur (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Suymie Acen (Elite Shadow Goddess Galaxy Burster) VS Xander Ackermann (Kite Xcalibur 6'Dagger Clash) = TBA Special Moves Used * Dark Pulse (Dark Crueliest) * Plasma Pulse (Shield Awestriker) * Metal Sword Crash (Kite Xcalibur) References